


Blow Me Away (Quite Literally)

by Iolite666



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Byleth indulges Hubert in his first sexual experience, after noticing his distraction in class.





	Blow Me Away (Quite Literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillithShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithShame/gifts).

> yo whaddup i wrote this in like half an hour after i went to ena on discord "hey wouldn't it be fun if Hubert's first sexual experience was with Byleth" and then my horny little hands did the rest
> 
> ngl i took one look at hubert and went "i wanna suck his dick" and im a lesbian so
> 
> also yeehaw im only on chapter 4 in black eagles and only have huberts c support so this is prrrrobably a little ooc but like, my fic my rules and also hubert is vocal but not too loud and doesn't like swearing in bed don't @ me

"Hm, Professor…" Hubert's voice had always held a raspy quality to it, almost always seeming as if he were particularly sinister given his predilection to dramatic enunciation. But the way his voice rang out now, in the relative isolation of his dorm room, was so breathy that the undercurrent of pleasure within his voice was starting to take centre stage. He was starting to fail in holding himself back, and for once, that vulnerability didn't twang so wrongly in his chest, but ran smoothly throughout his entire body, liquid desire pooling in his lower stomach.

She hadn't even touched him, for goddess' sake! She was only on her knees in front of him, her breasts spilling out over her top that she had rather hastily pulled down, his nipples hard in the cold air of the room, and perky from arousal. But my, what a view she made like that. 

"Yes, Hubert?" She was making eye contact with him now, her usually expressionless face decorated with a slight smirk, mischief and desire swirling in her eyes.

"I would, like you to touch me."

Byleth slid her hands up Hubert's thighs, over the bunched fabric halfway down his thighs, moving towards his waist. Deliberately ignoring the hard cock that bobbed slightly as Hubert shifted, she smiled.

"Oh, but I am touching you… Do you not like the feeling of my hands upon you skin?"

Hubert's lips twisted in minor displeasure, her teasing touches were liable to rile him up too much at this rate. He could feel how wet he was becoming, precum slowly trailing down his shaft as each swipe of her hand over his thighs brought her closer and closer to finally touching him where he desperately needed it.

"You know that I do, but in such a teasing manner? It is enough to drive lesser men mad."

Another small smile. Her tongue darting out to wet her lips momentarily. She was up to somethi-

"Ohhh, oh…" She had barely touched his cock, a feather light trail of one finger down the underside, and yet it felt so good. Such a foreign sensation, so far removed from even the rarely sought pleasure of his own hand that it had him barely restraining bucking his hips into the air like some overly aroused beast.

Meanwhile, Beleth shifted herself so that she was kneeling instead, large tits hanging heavy and plump and oh so touchable, now that they were unrestrained by the corset of her top, fully removed.

"Hubert… Look at me."

The simply worded command lit a fire in him he didn't know was truly there. He found himself opening his eyes without hesitation, ridiculous shyness be damned. What he say truly took his breath away; she had fully freed herself from the trappings of her usual clothing, and the way her breasts heaved as she moved was intoxicating… His hands clenched in the bed sheets he was sat on, he was itching to just touch. But he couldn't. Those were the terms, and as much as he could have probably negotiated and wheedled his way out of them, and be touching her all over by now, he had found that he didn't want to. This power Professor Byleth held over him far from rankled him as it had done so when she had first been appointed, but rather it sent a hot thrill through his gut into his groin. He had often, annoyingly, found himself visibly aroused when she had demonstrated moves in that fluid way of hers that screamed control and skill.

He was lucky that he found no shame in his lusts, even if there were better things to do with his time than tend to himself to thoughts of the Professor, there was no shame to be had in taking pleasure for himself, occasionally. However, the utter shamelessness demonstrated by Professor Byleth was beyond what he had expected. She had called him in after class, noting his distraction that he assured her would not happen again, even if the way his eyes strayed to her body was nearly natural by this point. It had happened again. And again. And again. To the point Lady Edelgard has asked if there was an issue with his health. At that point he had decided to compartmentalize and move on from this… crush? Obsession? He could not afford distractions when Lady Edelgard's safety was at hand.

And yet. He still found himself aroused in class, still found himself taking yet more and more time to himself, at night and in the morning, thinking of the Professor.

"Do you want me to use my hands, or my mouth on you?"

Shaken out of his near reverie by the question, Hubert swallowed. A choice between the dexterity of her hands sliding over his arousal and the hot, wet heat of her mouth swallowing him down.

"I… Your mouth. Please."

"Good choice…" The purr of her voice only served to rile him up more, and he felt himself twitch in midair. 

Closing his eyes for just a second, Hubert awaited her touch, whether a warm hand or a wet tongue straight off the bat. What he felt, however, made his hips jerk near violently, soft pillowy warmth surrounding his length.

Bringing his head forward, he opened his eyes to a sight that made his mouth dry out. His Professor… no, Byleth, was knelt before him and had engulfed his length in the soft heft of her breasts, the skin so smooth and soft, the weight making his length feel as if it were being stroked, even without movement.

"Ah, Byleth…? What are you…"

"Oh? Have you never fucked someone's tits before? Never felt the warm slide of your cock between such lovely softness?"

"Nnnnnhh, no… I told you, this is my first time."

Byleth giggled sweetly, "Oh yes, how could've I forgotten that I get to make you feel like this when no one else has? I was convinced, originally, that you and Edelgard had an… arrangement of sorts. But knowing that I am the first? Excuse me for feeling rather territorial."

"I-hnnnnnn…" Hubert felt the words flee from him as soon as Byleth began to move, bobbing her body up and down, sliding his cock between her tits almost agonisingly slow. 

"A-ah," The sudden warmth trailing down his cock signalled that she had, she had spat on him, and the wetness on the head of his cock only made him shiver. That, and the idea he was low enough for her to spit on? He could feel he wouldn't last long.

Byleth grunted slightly with the effort of movement. Hubert wasn't small, and neither were her tits, but the wet slide felt so good, and the way Hubert's usually deeply raspy voice pitched as he moaned to the ceiling had her wanting to slip her hand inside her shorts and rub her clit until she came, shuddering.

Instead, she leaned down, and as Hubert's cock peeked out from between her cleavage, wet and shining with pent up arousal, she stuck out her tongue and bestowed a nigh kittenish lick.

"I, fuck! I… Byleth?" Hubert felt a small lick of shame then, having so readily lost control that he had cursed in front of his Professor.

"Just sit back and relax, Hubert… I want to make you feel good, so let me, yes?" 

Not trusting his voice had settled from the startled pleasure pitch it had adopted, Hubert nodded, moaning through roughly bitten lips as Byleth started moving again, this time accompanied by addictive licks to the head of his cock at the tail end of every thrust.

"Mmmmh, mmh! Ahhh, Oh, I am going to…"

Hubert's cock was now leaking profusely, precum shining alongside saliva in a lascivious gleam as Byleth sped up her movements, her tits jiggling with the movement around his cock, leaving Hubert panting for breath as he came oh so much closer to tipping over the edge.

"Hnnnnaaaahhhh! Byleth…Ah, fuck! Mmmmh…"

Byleth moved quickly, removing Hubert's cock from its place between her tits, and bobbing her head, suddenly swallowing down over half of his cock. The reaction was instantaneous, Hubert bucking hard, his hips near hammering up towards her mouth, forcing her to relax her throat as he fucked up desperately.

"I, I, ahhhhhhn..." Hubert's hips bucked one final time, his hands coming up to clench in his professor's hair as he came, and came. Goddess, it was never this intense alone, each salty burst pulsing out of him robbing his muscles of strength, making him hunch over her as he rode out his orgasm.

"Hah, hah…" Panting slightly, Hubert righted himself and pulled out of Byleth's mouth immediately, rarely felt guilt washing over him in a sudden wave. He had used her, in all her kindness to please him and he had taken her mouth for himself.

"I am. Sorry, Professor. I shouldn't have used you as such…"

Smiling, Byleth made sure Hubert saw her lick the slight drop of cum that had escaped her mouth from her lips and deliberately swallow. Seeing him mirror the action, Byleth spoke up.

"Don't worry yourself, Hubert. As you said, this was your first time. You were bound to get a bit… excited."

"Yes but that does not negate that I have practically ignored your own needs this entire time. Do you wish for me to.." He was going to say reciprocate, but in all truthfulness he did not know how. Outside of the few mentions around House Vestra of particular… services one could pay for, he had received rather lacking education on such matters. With his devotion to Lady Edelgard, he hadn't seen the need to fill in that gap of knowledge, until now.

Byleth laughed good naturedly. "I am plenty satisfied in having made you feel so good Hubert. However next time, I'll teach you all about how to make me feel good. Does that sound good?"

Swallowing once more, Hubert nodded, having regained a shred of his usual composure. "Yes, that would be, heh, amenable…"


End file.
